A love that is not rejected
by frostbite04122001
Summary: Bunny tries to deny his feelings for Tooth. He screams that he doesn't love her and it shatteres Tooths heart. Will their love repair or will they continue to be spread appart. Bunnymund x ToothFairy ;pBtw: mild kissing scene.


**Tooth's POV**

I wonder what Bunny had planned for us today. We hadn't hung out in a while with easter around. I don't know what it is about him but he is just an amazing person. For some reason he trusted me more than the other guardians. I knew things about Bunny that no one elser I got there Bunny was talking to Jack. So I decided to wait. The conversation only caught my attention when Bunny raised his voice.

"I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH TOOTH!"my heart then turned around." .I uh..."but it was to late I already flew off crying.

**Bunny's POV**

I had aday planned with Tooth but before she got there Jack showed up. He said he wanted to talk about Tooth.

"Hey kangaroo, I need to talk to you about something."This boy peaves me.

"I am a bunny. Ihave told you a million times."I was real irrated but all Jack did was laugh.

"Well, what is it?"I asked as Tooth was on her way.

"Oh just wanting to know if you liked Tooth or not?"

"What? Of course I like shiela is like my best friend."I knew what he meant.

"No. I mean like, love her?"

"What?"I was suprised at this."No. I don't."

"Bunny, I've seen the way you look at her and the way she looks at you."he was asking for a fight but I wasn't in the mood because Tooth could be there any minute.

"Jack, How many times do i have to tell you. I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH TOOTH!"I yelled that last part. Then I turned around to see Toothn standing there. " .I uh..."but she had already left went after her.

I was so mad at my self. Why did I say that? Of couse I loved was kind, sweet, gentle, and brave. After a few minutes of thinking I opened a hole and went to one of my favorite place in the Austrailian was a nice open green field.

I just layed there by myself just wondering what to do.

"Oh Tooth."I whimpered as I went off to sleep.

**Tooth's POV**

I was so upset. But I decided to find Bunny and try to work things out.I tried in the Warren but he wasn't there. So I looked at all his favorite places and I found him in a open green field. He was laying in a little ball position.I heard him whimper my name and saw him fall asleep. I fluttered over beside him.

"Bunnymund?" I have a habit of talking to people in there sleep. As I saw him he was crying in his sleep. I gently stroked his fur. He did nothing. Then I scratched his ear in his favorite place. He twitched. I giggled. He was so cute in his sleep.

I then gently kissed his nosed and he woke up.

"Tooth, I'm so sorry I yelled earlier. It's just your so amazing and , ah blimey shiela, I love you! Okay. I love you shiela."I was really taken back by this and yet I was happy.

"Took ya long enough. Thought I was going to have to move on and start dating Jack..."

"Oh no you don't, sheila. I'm not losing you again."We then tumbled down a hill until we were at the bottom and Bunny was on top of gently kissed my cheak and then a full passionate kiss.

**Bunny's POV**

That had to be the best night of my life.I never thought Tooth felt the same but she did. I always thought she liked Jack but I guess she loves felt good. Me and Tooth together. Possibley forever.

**-The Next Day-Still Bunny's POV**

We decided to keep it a secret for the time being.

was a " everyone ready for guardian meeting?"North asked everyone as they raised their hands. During the meeting I sat next to Tooth." begin shall ,Jack,Bunny.I heard there was an arguement the other day. What about?"

"Aye, was nothing just a little disagreement between me and Jack is all."I had to take charge of that quick before thay get any ideas.

"Yah, right."Jack had spoke up. Give me five minutes alone with this kid and something is bound to take place.

"Aye,Frost,no offense but frost your mouth shut."

"No everyone needs to hear this."

"Jack please I'm asking you as a friend." I was practically begging right now.

"Jack please,"Tooth had put her hand on my shoulder."We're your friends."

"Fine but only for you Tooth."After that he flew had never liked me. Never knew why.

"Bunny, it's ok. That is just Jack."She was trying to calm me down.

"Your right it was just that it looked like he was going to tell them."

"But he didn't."She looked sad so I tried to calm down.

:"Vell,that was... awkward." We had completely forgot North and Sandy were there."Bunny, .Now."

I got nervous. I looked at Tooth, she put on a brave face and were going to tell him about 'us'. Wew alked into his office and closed the door.

"Tooth, Bunny vhat was that?Vhy you two act so odd today?"

"The truth is North the arguement me and Jack had was about me and Tooth."

"Oh I see."He paused for a moment to regain his thoughts."Oooh!I see. Well congragulations you and no funny ?"We both nodded.

"Oh and mate could you, Jack and Sandy not tease about it, aye?"

"Ok."We then walked out the office holding hands and Sandy stopped us.

He held a sand egg, heart and a tooth above his head.

"Yes Sandy its official, mate."

**-Tooth's Pov-**

Who knew Bunny was cuddler. We stayed up late last night just talking about the future.

"Shiela you ever thought about having kids fo your own?"

"Well I have almost 3 million baby tooths so I don't know what you mean."I knew what he meant.

"I mean a real kid that you and I can raise."He said as I dug depper into his suprisingly soft fur.

"Oh I guess I never really thought about it but yah i guess it could be good but how will I do my duties as a guardian?"

"Easy we can work around the raising of a little boy or girl."

"But I don't to deprive it of any attention."

"You would give it all the attention it can live for."I giggled.

**THE END**


End file.
